Chronic Insomnia
by Caridwen Angetueur
Summary: Hinata Shouyou hasn't slept in months; hasn't slept properly in so long that he's been plagued with horrible, violent hallucinations and delusions for several weeks now. His team doesn't know, and he planned to keep it that way. Oikawa Toru was in the middle of smashing Karasuno into pieces when #10 hit the ground screaming. As Hinata battles for his sanity, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I let out a puff of air as I watch Oikawa set the ball to Mad Dog; the other spiking the ball hard enough against my block to jolt me in mid-air and send the ball upwards.

"One-touch!" I yell, turning around to face the ball as Sugawara dives for it, sending it back up into the air for Kageyama to set it to Asahi. With a mighty roar, Asahi slams it down on the other side, and I jump up in excitement.

"All right!" I yell, high-fiving Asahi; and I grin when his hand ruffles my orange locks.

"Nice block there, Hinata; we wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for you." Asahi reassures, and I smile; ignoring the wavering of air next to his head. The hallucinations were starting again.

My name is Hinata Shouyou, and I suffer from Chronic Insomnia; although my team doesn't know it. Chronic Insomnia is when somebody suffers through months without proper sleep, and the effects are slowed reaction time, persecutory ideation, and hallucinations. I have yet to tell the rest of my team my condition however; and I regretted not doing so as the wavering started to take shape.

The whistle blows, and I take a sigh of relief as I turn back to face the opponent. Focus, I needed to focus. We're in the 3rd set, and we only needed one more point. One more point, and then I could run off and get through another fit of violent hallucinations and terror on my own once more.

The ball bounces back and forth over the net, and my instincts prompt my tired legs to run hard at the net where there were no blockers; and I smile widely as the ball appears in front of me like magic. I focus on the blocker's fingers, and I slam the ball.

And then the net reached up and grabbed me.

I screeched, my hands swinging down to detach the wrangling net from my body. My hands passed right through it, and I hurtled to the ground. I landed head-first, and I curl into a ball as the scoreboard came alive as well. I looked around, my screaming going up in pitch as I watched the net use its wires to behead Sugawara; blood spurting up in a grotesque fountain of red.

I curl up on myself, deaf to the people around me as I cradled my head in my hands. I watched through panicked eyes as the stands became a riot; massive beasts forming out of chairs and devouring people with massive, tooth-filled jaws. The windows shattered, forming swarms of wasps made of glass; flying down and stinging my bare skin with razor-sharp blades. I scream and cry in pain as my head throbbed.

The hallucinations were horrible.

I was alone in the world.

There was no one to help me.

I was going to die to a net, a scoreboard, massive chair-beasts, and a swarm of glass-wasps.

I was going to die.

.-.

My anger at losing to Shrimpy dissipated when I saw his condition. My brown eyes widened in shock when I saw the sunny orangette collapse, curling up into a ball and screaming. His team reacted as well, crowding him in puzzlement and fear. The coaches stood up, rushing to him; and yet I could only stare as the small number 10 thrashed against them in fear. He pointed at the windows, screaming and crying in terror.

But there was nothing there.

"HINATA!" Their coach yelled, trying to shake the terrified boy back into his senses; but to no avail. "Call the paramedics! He's hallucinating or something!" Their other coach yells at the referee; the man nodding and running off as the stands went wild.

"What's wrong with him…?" I whisper, and I couldn't keep myself from suddenly rushing over; ducking under the net.

"Oikawa! What the hell are you doing?!" Iwaizumi yells after me, but I ignore him in favor of crowding around the boy, who looked smaller than I had ever seen him before, with the rest of his team. Number 5 stared at me in confusion and rage.

"Get back to your side! We don't need you snaking your way in and making him worse!" I stare at him, before turning to Hinata. Just like spiking against a wall of blockers, I saw an opening. And just like snatching victory and slamming the ball into the ground to score a point, it's an opening I take.

I dart into the circle, and gather Hinata Shouyou into my arms. The boy clutches to me, his screams quieting in surprise as I bury his small head into my chest. I sit back on my haunches, rubbing the smaller-boy's back in the most comforting way I could while he continued to cry into my uniform. He felt so small, so frail… so warm. Even terrified like this, he still shone like the sun.

"Shhh… it's okay Shouyou-san… it's okay…." I coo, sitting down completely to let the small boy crawl into my lap and clutch me closer to him; sobbing into me.

"Th-They're going t-to kill us! They k-killed Sugawara-senpai!" he cries, his voice cracking in fear. I turn to stare in confusion at the white-haired setter; who looked just as confused.

"Shouyou-san… he's right there; Sugawara-san is right there." I whisper, and his amber eyes look up at me; and I felt understanding fill me when I saw them.

They were glazed over, dark bags becoming apparent under his eyes; hallucinations. Insomnia. The little number 10 was having an attack.

"Shit!" I curse, curling up into a tighter ball around the boy and covering his eyes. I turn to their captain, his normally calm eyes scrunched up in panic.

"It's chronic insomnia! Why hasn't he been sleeping?!" I scream, noticing the paramedics rushing towards us with a stretcher.

"…Insomnia…?" The captain asks in wonder, confirming my suspicions.

They didn't know.

"How could you not tell?! His eyes have such dark bags he could be a raccoon! He's hallucinating; probably has been for weeks now! How did you not notice?!" The paramedics try to pry the boy from my arms, but he refused to let loose his death-grip on my uniform. I turn to the rest of his team, their shocked faces fueling my fire-filled rage.

"How could you not notice?!"

 _Why do I care so much?_ I question, turning to the quivering male in my arms; still refusing to let go. I gather him up in my arms, thanking the gods that he was so small and easily liftable; getting on the stretcher with the male so he didn't have to let go and face the horrible things he must be seeing.

 _We're on opposite sides of the net, and he just beat me. I should be ecstatic, declaring instant-karma or something; why do I care so much for my enemy?_

"It's okay, Shouyou-san; I got you, I got you…." I whisper into his ear; the boy's sobbing picking back up now.

"They're all dead… I couldn't protect them… it hurts!" I let out a gasp as he starts to thrash, setting the fast-moving stretcher off balance as his thrashing grew violent.

"Shouyou! Tell me what's happening!" I yell, holding him as still as I could manage. His small body was hellishly strong; a baby-bird that had gone feral with fear.

"Wasps! Wasps made of glass! They hurt~!" Hinata screeches, fighting to get loose; either to bat off the invisible hoard or to run. I grimace, my mind racing to find a way to help the other male. I look behind us, noticing that Karasuno was following us.

"Ace-san!" I call, catching the large man's attention easily.

"Give me your shirt!" the other male, probably too stressed to question it, throws me his shirt without protest. I snatch it out of the air before the stretcher can outpace it, throwing it over Hinata's back and pulling his limbs against me; covering him as much as I could.

"I got you, I got you; the wasps can't get to you if you're covered in armor." I whisper, and the other male nods as he clutched to me. I spot the infirmary rushing towards us, sighing in relief.

"We're almost there, keep hanging on, Shouyou-san." I kiss his sweaty forehead, gathering the smaller body tighter against me as the infirmary doors crash open; the flood of people following behind us getting stopped by security. Nurses approach me and the quivering boy in my arms.

"Sir, we need you to let go of him." One asks me, and I smile at her sympathetically.

"I'm not the one you need to tell it to." I reply, glancing down at Hinata in my arms. "He hasn't let go of me since I first hugged him. I think he's still hallucinating; so I don't think it's wise to move him either." I apologize, and the nurse nods in understanding.

"Do you have any idea what might be causing it?" she asks, and I nod.

"I don't think he's been sleeping; I know that if someone goes into chronic insomnia they start hallucinating from the lack of sleep." I answer, yelping as Hinata clutched onto my uniform tighter; whimpering and crying still.

A man in a white coat pushes through the crowd, rushing over to our stretcher.

"What're you waiting for! Get them into a room!" he yells, going into the back room to grab a manner of things I suppose. We get pushed into a room, and with a lot of struggle, I manage to get Hinata onto the examination table with me and off the stretcher.

"It all wants to kill me… they won't leave me alone…." Hinata sobs, refusing to let go. My brown eyes were probably filled with worry, but for once I actually felt it in my heart.

It was such a strange feeling.

"It's okay, Shouyou-san, I still got you. Nothing will hurt you while I'm here." I whisper as soothingly as possible; setting the small boy into my lap and slowly rocking back and forth, humming a small tune softly.

"Th-Thank you…Oikawa-san…." Hinata whispers, and I smile down at the small boy.

"Are you okay now, Shouyou-san?" I ask cautiously, not letting go for a moment.

"Ye-Yeah… did… did we win?" he asks softly, perhaps trying not to offend me; and I was surprised to find that instead of offense, I just found myself wanting to kiss him and comfort him more.

"Yeah… you beat us." I admit, and I could feel the small, relieved smile coming from the smaller boy.

"Th-that's good; I didn't want my dumb hallucinations to ruin our chances." He admits, hugging me tighter. I smile down at him, laying my chin on his head and closing my brown eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me." Hinata mumbles, and I chuckle before kissing his head.

"It was nothing, Shouyou-san."


	2. Chapter 2

"It is like you predicted, Oikawa-san; Shouyou-san is in fact suffering from severe chronic insomnia." The doctor announces to us. Hinata nods sadly, his eyes downcast to the floor. "I'd recommend he does a light practice until he recovers, and that he has a comfort person around him at almost all times to help him through more attacks." Karasuno's coaches nod, stopping when the doctor turns to me.

"And given how well you kept him under control; I think it should be you." My jaw drops, surprise keeping me speechless for a second before I reply.

"B-But we don't even go to the same school!" I yell, coupled with Hinata's "And we're on opposite teams!" The doctor dismissed our protests however, turning to the Karasuno coach and my coach.

"I'm sure you two are okay with this?" both coaches nod.

"Oikawa will be excused from volley ball until #10 can recover, and I will personally make sure the school excuses him to take care of #10." My eyes widen.

"But what about school?!" Hinata asks, and I heard the tall blond #11 comment from behind us.

"He must be really desperate if he's using school as an excuse."

Hinata turns to glare at him in indignity; "I care about school! Just not as much as volley ball!"

"Only when one relates to the other."

"Shut up!"

"Oikawa is a third year, and I will make sure the school sends you your lessons; I'm sure Oikawa, being in the advanced classes, will make a perfect teacher for you." The Karasuno coach answers with a _terrifying_ **no-argument-will-be-made** voice. I found myself shivering despite being outside of his wrath.

"And I'm sure Oikawa has no problem with this?" The coach turns to me, a sickening smile across his face sending shivers down my spine.

Holy shit, is this why Karasuno is so tough?

"Well then, the next round of games is in October; so that should be enough time for Hinata to fully recover. You should get him home and get in bed as quickly as you can, and make sure he sleeps on the bus." The Karasuno team nods, and we all stand up.

My coach pulls me aside, "You're going with them. Grab your stuff, say goodbye to your team, and leave with Karasuno." I stare at the coach in surprise, but I knew from experience that you don't argue with the coach.

"Yes, coach-san." I sigh, running off to grab my bag.

.-.

The walk back to our bus was quiet and awkward, and I could _smell_ the tension around us. It was a sour, unappealing smell.

"So…" Daichi starts, and I tense up my shoulders, only to be tackled by Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kageyama.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" They scream, staring down at me furiously. I don't reply, ducking down to keep from meeting their burning gazes.

"Why couldn't you tell your own team?! We could've helped you!" Nishinoya shakes me, and one look at his caramel eyes showed worry. Fear. Confusion.

I didn't want to answer, didn't want to tell them that I had the hallucinations every day during practice. Didn't want to tell them that my 'bathroom breaks' were actually me huddled up in a stall using my shirt as a gag for my terrified screams. That the gag itself terrified me when it came alive and started to choke me; but I still used it every time to keep from making noise and worrying them.

"I… I didn't want to be kicked off the team…." I answer, "I didn't want you all to think I was a freak."

"We wouldn't have thought you were a freak, dumbass! We would've helped you!" Kageyama retorts angrily, getting in my face in a true Kageyama-like fashion. I felt rage building up in my chest, and it exploded before I could regulate it.

"HOW COULD I EXPECT HELP FROM A DICTATOR KING?! KNOWING YOU, YOU'D JUST TELL ME TO KEEP PRACTICING THROUGH IT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I explode, physically making everybody take a couple steps back.

"'Difficulty regulating and expressing emotions' I believe is what this pile of notes the doctor gave me says. It seems like he certainly wasn't lying."

I turn on my heel, seeing that Oikawa was approaching us with a binder full of papers open for him to read.

"Uh oh King-chan, it looks like 'psychotic behavior and increased violence' is next on the list. I'd back away~." Oikawa coos, coming up and looking down into my eyes. Damn him and his tallness.

"Well now, Chibi-chan, are you going to attack me as well?" He teases, putting an arm on my shoulder and leaning down to look at me face-to-face. I tense up as our eyes connect, and I become painfully aware of the small tears that had gathered up in my tear ducts.

"Aww, you made the Little Crow cry; what a horrible King you make, Tobio-chan." Oikawa wraps me in a hug, and I jolt as my face is pulled into his neck and kept there.

"What're you doing over here? And don't call me that!" Kageyama exclaims.

"Yeah, and what're you doing to Hinata?!" Tanaka yells, and I yelp as I'm picked up and held aloft like a rag doll; or perhaps a small child. I struggle, but the hands underneath my arm pits just squeeze tighter to keep me from moving.

I lift my arms, sliding out of his grip; and swing around with a solid punch to his crotch because with my shortness I was at perfect punch-level. Oikawa keels over, and I throw him away from me; actually launching him a good 3 feet.

"GET OFF ME!" I yell, snapping around to the rest of the Karasuno team, "AND GET OFF MY ASS!" I grab my bag from the ground, stomping inside the bus and collapsing in the back seat. I place my bag on the space next to me, hoping that my idiot-team would get the hint.

Despite my anger, I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes again. In less than a minute I was shaking from the force of my sobs as tears streaked down my face. I buried my face in my hands, unaware of the bus filling up with people. I curl up in a ball, sobbing into my knees.

 _What if they kick me off? I snapped at the captain! They must hate me now…._

I sob harder, depression setting in.

 _I'll never play again… they'll never keep me on the team after this…._

 ** _Yep, you really fucked up; didn't ya, dipshit?_**

 ** _They definitely hate you now; I bet if you go out there they'll kick you off on the spot. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, even Sugawara; they all hate you now. You have no friends. You're just an insane, tiny, worthless, shitty little freak._**

I cry harder, shaking my head against the voices. They were wrong… they had to be. I couldn't live if they were true.

"Shouyou-chan…?" a voice asks, startling me from my pained crying. I look up to see Oikawa, and almost like he read my mind; he moved my bag and hugged me. I curl up in his arms, sobbing apologies. He hums a reply, comforting me and lightly petting me.

"You need to sleep, Shouyou-chan; just close your eyes and rest." He coos, pulling me against him. My crying fit ceased, my eyes feeling like 20-ton weights were tied to them. For the first time in about 6 months, I didn't have to fight myself to close my eyes. The shocks didn't come, and I felt relieved when I felt the lights shut off and I passed out.

.-.

I sigh in relief when Hinata falls to sleep against me, looking up at the rest of his team.

"Well, you all heard him; he's sorry." They nod, the captain turning to face me.

"Explain what's happening to him; you mentioned that there would be several effects, and as his team we need to know them." I nod, grabbing the thick blue binder at my side and flipping it open.

"I can give this to you guys when we get there, but basically; he's going to be paranoid, anxious, hallucinating, and as you just saw; he's going to have serious trouble controlling his emotions and behavior. He'll grow violent easily, and something about psychotic behavior. He'll also easily get depressed. He already seems to be suffering from basic persecutory ideation." The rest of the team nods, and the tall blond #11 asks for the binder.

"I'm the only one here who can read without getting motion-sick; so let me read it now. Later tonight I'll look up therapy options and ways to get him to sleep that doesn't resort to medication." I nod, passing over the binder, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone else.

"Tsukishima… _caring_ about people?!" the short libero whispers to his bald friend, the other looking just as shocked. The blond just scoffs, opening the binder.

"Well yes, he's one of our best players; and I figure what he's going through isn't exactly pleasant." That seems to shut up the others, and the captain turns back to me.

"So, are you going to live with him? Or do you need a close-by place to stay?" I shake my head, staring down at the sleeping orangette at my side.

"The doctor says I need to stay with Shouyou-chan at all times; he says my very presence could probably also help him sleep. It seems he wasn't lying, given how he's out like a light next to me. I'll be in charge of keeping him emotionally, psychologically, and physically stable and making sure he eats, learns, and most importantly; _sleeps_."

"About how long did he say it will take him to recover?" He asks, and my eyes catch his; his worry apparent. The other Karasuno members turn to me, clearly expecting an answer. I sigh, looking down once more at the little sleeping boy.

"A hell of a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

For those unfamiliar with the effects of chronic insomnia, and thus don't understand what's going on, I recommend looking up some effects and reading up on some stuff really quick. It'll be the best way for you to understand this story, and it's actually _really_ interesting; I promise you. You'll learn a lot about how important sleep is. Now, on to the chapter! ^-^

I groan when the bus comes to a stop, waking me up. I yawn loudly, numbly noticing that I was leaning up against someone. I look up, snapping awake in milliseconds when I identified the warm body that had been supporting me.

Oikawa, the Grand King, was letting me lean on him. I rubbed my face, checking to make sure he hadn't sharpie-d all over it or something. He didn't seem to notice my panic, smiling down at me gently and grabbing my bag as well as his.

"C'mon Shouyou-chan; we need to get you home and to bed." Oikawa coos, helping my tired body out of the bus seat. I was _exhausted_ ; weary from the best sleep I had gotten in months. How ironic.

I look out the windows, confused to see that we weren't at the gym, but my house.

"Why're we at m' house?" I ask sleepily, and Oikawa smiles at me.

"Kageyama-chan told your coach where your house was, and they decided to drop you off." I nod, glancing around the bus to see the others all fast asleep except for Tsukishima. He had a massive blue-binder, and was reading intently.

"Later, Tsukishima." I mumble, the other making a sound of acknowledgment as well as a quiet "get well soon". I wave, stumbling off the bus and nearly face-planting on the pavement. Oikawa chuckles, catching me and helping me to the front door. The bus drives off, leaving me alone with just the other male setter.

"Are your parents' home?" he asks, and I nod; walking up and opening the front door. I trudge inside, Oikawa behind me. He follows me down the hallway, and I open up the door to my room and enter without turning on the light. The other male gets it for me, and I wince at the bright light that assaulted my eyes. I let out a quiet hiss, ignoring the other's quiet snickering in favor of collapsing on my bed in the corner of the room.

"Nice room, Chibi-chan. Does it matter where I set the bags?" I shake my head, gesturing to just put them anywhere. The muffled _thud_ tells me that he placed them next to my closet, and I resolve to unpack them tomorrow in the morning. Or in the middle of the night, whatever my brain decides is more convenient.

"So, I guess we need to talk about how we're going to do this." I stifle a groan, just wishing Oikawa could just let me suffer in peace.

"What is there to talk about? I can't sleep. My brain physically won't let me." I reply, relunctedly pulling myself up and sitting in crisscross fashion. My tired eyes catch Oikawa's patient smile, and I muffle another groan. Fuck, he's _patient_.

"I know, but as your quote-on-quote _comfort person_ ," I wince at the name, "I'm responsible for making sure you sleep. The doctor informed me that being near me, for whatever reason, counteracts the insomnia enough to let you sleep. He didn't really explain it, but what I _do_ know, Chibi-chan, is that he told me we need to sleep together. Preferably, as he puts it, in the same bed."

I don't bother to hold my sigh of aggravation back, flopping backwards to stare at the ceiling. After about 30 seconds of decided pouting, I scooch over and make room on the bed. Oikawa, after turning off the lights, wordlessly slides in; and I'm thankful he still has his shirt on. His arms wrap around my waist, and at my questioning look he answers.

"Doctor also says physical contact is best; his orders, not mine, Chibi-chan." Oikawa supplies, and I nod; too tired to argue. I just tuck into his chest, waiting for either the darkness of for the burning. The darkness comes first, and for the second time that day, which was extremely surprising for me, I fell gently to sleep.

.-.

I smile lightly when the orangette falls to sleep in my arms, snoozing quietly against my chest. I snuggle him closer, holding back small giggles when his arms went around my neck by what must've been pure instinct. I nuzzle closer, because honestly, how often does one get to be this close to Hinata Shouyou?

Of course, I may have exaggerated the "must be in the same bed and snuggled together" thing a bit, but Chibi-chan would never know.

After making sure the he was asleep, and getting in a comfy position myself, I fall asleep. I must've slept like a rock myself, because the only thing that woke me up was the sound of a small voice at the doorway.

"Mommy! There's a strange man in nii-chan's bed!"

My groggy eyes slowly open to see a small girl with bright orange hair like Hinata's. She wore a pink dress, and she had a splattering of tiny freckles across her button nose. Her eyes were brown, little pink bows tied into her curly orange pigtails.

"Natsu…?" a small voice asks from beside me, and I look down to see that Hinata was waking up. He met my eyes first, and I barely kept from cooing at the shininess and innocence that radiated from them. I smile down at him, letting him look over my shoulder at what must've been his little sister. They looked so much alike it was cute.

"Hey Natsu… how's my favorite lil' sis doin'?" Hinata smiles, reaching out his arms for a hug. The sister smiles at him, momentarily forgetting about me ( _oh_ the horror!) and running into her older brother's arms. The two hug, and as I watch I feel a happy warmth build up in my chest.

How sweet.

"Nii-chan? Why is there somebody else in your bed?" the little girl asks, pointing at me with her tiny hands. I wave slightly, and she pouts; crossing her arms. Clearly, she did not like me at the moment.

"Oh, this is Oikawa-san; he'll be helping your older brother sleep better for the next couple months." Hinata smiles, and the little girl looks at her brother questioningly.

"You can't sleep nii-chan? I could give you Nora if you want." The little girl holds up her small stuffed cow, the little bell around its neck tinkling slightly from the movement. Hinata smiles, shaking his head.

"I'd love that, Natsu, but wouldn't you miss Nora? You know how much Noro misses you when you leave her with me." The little girl nods sadly, hugging the small cow to her chest cutely. She looks back at me, her large innocent brown eyes inspecting me curiously.

"You're helping nii-chan?"

I nod, smiling softly at her. "Yep; your nii-chan needs me to help him sleep for a little bit."

"Okay, please help make nii-chan sleep. I don't want nii-chan to be sleepy." I chuckle, nodding my head to affirm that I will, in fact, make sure her nii-chan wouldn't be sleepy. The little girl nods, walking quietly out of the room.

"Mommy made pancakes, nii-chan; but she said to let you sleep if you're still tired." Hinata nods, leaning back against me and sighing happily. I wrap my arms around him once again, snuggling up into him.

"Let's get up, Oikawa-san; that's the most sleep I've gotten for months. It seems like this 'comfort-person' stuff really does work." Hinata yawns, sitting up slowly in the bed. I come up with him, keeping him wrapped in my arms.

"Oikawa-san…"

"M' warm…."

"But… _food_ …"

"5 more minutes."

"But, _foooood_ ~"

"Shhhhh… savor the moment." I snuggle my nose into Hinata's neck, breathing deeply as I felt his overwhelming warmth. It was like he had turned into the sun while we slept; he was glowing and radiating heat just like the fiery star in the sky. 5 minutes were up too soon.

"Okay, Oikawa-san, let's go downstairs and eat food now." Hinata says, slipping out of my arms and standing up. He stumbles slightly, and in a second I'm up with him and holding him steady.

"You alright?" I ask, worried that he was going to collapse in my arms. As the doctor had said, once an insomniac managed to get sleep; their entire body shut down. Sometimes just for some hours, sometimes for _days_.

"Yeah, c'mon; let's head downstairs. It's gonna be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, the bathroom is on the left if you ever need it; don't go into mom's room because she'll snap your neck, and only I'm allowed in Natsu's room." I comment, walking downstairs and entering the kitchen. I don't bother to listen to Oikawa's response, letting out a tired yawn as I pull out 2 coffee mugs and some coffee beans. I yelp when the coffee is taken away, replaced with caffeine-free tea.

"Oikawa-san?" I ask, and the other male chucks out the perfectly good coffee. I gawk at him, wondering what unearthly being had possessed him to throw away the heavenly beverage.

"No more caffeine until you recover, doctor's orders." Oikawa states, and I feel my left eye start to twitch as I watch him pour hot water into the mugs and stir the tea, scooping in a couple spoonful's of sugar.

"W-Why…?" I ask, tension building up in my shoulders as the mug is placed in front of me.

"Caffeine will keep you up instead of letting you sleep; and you probably shouldn't be drinking it anyway, it's why you're so short Chibi-chan." Oikawa comments, glancing over at me; "And I'm assuming you don't drink alcohol?" I shake my head, and Oikawa nods.

"Good, not only is that bad for your health, it'll mess up your sleeping patterns. So will medications, and sleeping pills won't do jack for you. The doctor gave me a prescription to try out, so you'll be taking a couple tonight." I nod, sipping at the (surprisingly delicious) tea gingerly to not burn myself.

"Do you have your school stuff?" I shake my head again, nodding my head at my bag.

"I have my math, my contemporary society, and my science." I reply, Oikawa nods.

"Ok, I'll have to stop at your school to pick up the rest of your stuff." Oikawa comments, opening up one of the cabinets and pulling out the bread. "It's okay to use the bread for toast, right?"

I nod, pulling out two saucers from the cupboard and placing them on the counter next to the toaster. Oikawa sticks the 4 slices in, and I grab grape jelly from the fridge. Oikawa instantly grabs it, instead pulling out peanut butter and strawberries. "Get me a knife, Chibi-chan." I nod, pulling one out of the drawer and holding it handle-first to Oikawa.

And then the blood started to pour.

I didn't know _why_ I did it, but all of a sudden the knife was buried hilt-deep in Oikawa's side; blood spurting out of the wound and covering my front. I scream, dropping the knife and backing away as Oikawa collapsed on the kitchen floor, unmoving as crimson pooled around him.

"O-Oikawa-san! Oh _god_ … I-I'm sorry! Oikawa _-saaaan~!_ " I curl up in on myself in the corner, the rank stench of copper filling my nose as well as pain blossoming from my abdomen. I look down, screaming in pain as the knife sticking out of my gut suddenly buried itself farther; puncturing my stomach. I cry more as the kitchen comes to life, the fridge opening to let several bodies tumble out of it lifelessly; the forks and butter knives floating around and attacking Oikawa's body and I.

"Chibi-chan!"

A voice calls out through the haze, my eyes opening in recognition. I hesitantly look around, noticing that Oikawa's body was gone; the blood cleaned up and gone. The knife in my stomach was gone, the fridge still closed and no bodies splayed out in front of it. The knife I had grabbed previously for Oikawa was still on the counter; dropped during my horrifying attack. I look up to be greeted with a wonderful sight.

Oikawa. Oikawa Toru was fine; not bloodied at all, no knife in his side. I hadn't killed him.

"Chibi-chan… are you alright?" he asks, wrapping me up in a hug as tears slide down my cheeks. I sob into his shirt, unloading the stress of the hallucination onto Oikawa and his jersey. He doesn't seem to mind, gently rocking us back and forth in an effort to comfort me.

Finally, (and unfortunately), he let go and stared at me worriedly. Our eyes connect for a tense moment, and then the toaster dinged. I smile slightly, trying to put on my best face; and Oikawa smiles back.

"You're alright?" he asks again, pulling me up into another hug. I nod, burying my face in the crook of his neck. '

"'m ok." I reply, breathing heavily as I'm enveloped in his strong arms. Oikawa nods, burying his nose in my hair before letting go.

"Sit down, I'll finish up breakfast." I nod, sitting down almost guiltily as I watch him cut up the strawberries and a couple apples; placing them prettily onto the saucers with the double slices of peanut-buttered toast in the center. He pours us both a glass of orange juice, and sets the plates down on the table.

"Sorry…" I mutter, taking a bite of the toast. Oikawa smiles at me, shaking his head.

"Not your fault, I don't think you like those hallucinations very much, do you Chibi-chan?" I glare at him, decidedly shaking my head. Oikawa chuckles, eating his food quickly and placing his plate in the sink.

"Well, I'm going to go pick up your stuff; you stay here and relax. Take out your school books and review if you can, we'll start working when I get back." I groan, slumping against the table at the prospect of _schoolwork_.

"If we get done everything early, we can practice volleyball in your backyard." _That_ got my attention; and I jump up in excitement instantly.

" _Really?!_ Thanks, Grand King!" Oikawa smiles, winking at me and sticking out his tongue before grabbing his own bag.

"Can I use your bike?" I nod, waving to him as he closes the door. Natsu sticks her head out from the doorway, making me startle in surprise.

"Natsu! What're you doing here still? And where were the pancakes, we couldn't find them!" I ask, and Natsu shrugs cutely.

"Mommy and I ate them all, and Mommy is taking me to school in a second. Mommy said she needed to get something from upstairs." I nod, taking another bite of my toast.

"Nii-chan…" Natsu whimpers, and I turn to look at her with concern. There were tears in her large brown eyes; tears that didn't belong there.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" I ask, getting down from my seat to crouch in front of her. She sniffles, looking up at me with worry-filled eyes.

"You looked so scared, nii-chan… like you were going to die. Why were you so scared, nii-chan?" she whimpers, and I wrap my arms around her in a small hug in an effort to smush the sadness out of her.

"Listen, nii-chan isn't all… right in the head at the moment. Nii-chan hasn't been sleeping properly and now nii-chan is seeing scary things that aren't there. It's going to happen a lot, but that's why the Grand King is there; to help nii-chan recover." I whisper, hugging her tightly. Natsu nods, her tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders as tightly as she could manage.

"I love you, nii-chan…" I smile, kissing her forehead softly and ruffling her hair.

"I love you too, my little Hiryu." Natsu giggles, baring her hands like claws and roaring. I chuckle, roaring back.

"Well, okay Hiryu, we need to get you to school." My mother comments, gliding into the room and picking up Natsu. Natsu giggles, roaring at mother as well. She smiles, roaring back softly and nuzzling her head. "If you're a little Hiryu, then I'm a Haha Hiryu!" Natsu smiles, nodding and pointing at me.

"And nii-chan's an Ani no Hiryu!" I smile, roaring at her again, which she met with her own roar. We all broke into laughter, ending with a massive hug.

I really loved my family.

"So, I'm guessing Toru-san is out picking up your books and things?" mother asks, and I nod.

"Okay then, finish up breakfast and take out the books you have on you. Study up on what you guys did yesterday and pull out your homework to go over with Toru-san." She orders, and I nod. There was no arguing with my mother, over anything, over any topic. To do so would be suicide.

"Well, I'm gonna take Natsu and get her to school. Try to pick her up, if you can't send Toru-san; I'll be back by 8." I nod, giving her a kiss on the cheek and ruffling up Natsu's bright orange hair. Natsu grumbles at me, and I smirk at her before giving her another kiss on the head.

I could see this being a good day.

.-.

Well, this was going to be a _shit_ day; wasn't it?

I push my brown bangs out of the way as I dodge cars and crowds of surprised (and fangirling) school girls as I headed towards Karasuno school. I sigh in relief when I get there, chaining up the bike and walking inside with my bag. I head towards the office, surprised to be met with the Karasuno team captain.

"Well, hello Sawamura-san; what brings you here?" I ask, ignoring the fact that this _was_ his school and thus he was allowed in the office.

"I was just gathering up Hinata's books and school supplies from his locker so I could deliver them to you after school and volleyball practice." The captain replies, gesturing to a large pile of books on the desk next to him. I nod, smiling.

"Well, that's fortunate; I came here to get his stuff. Thanks for taking care of that for me." The captain nods, handing the pile over to me. I lift the weight easily, sliding it into my white and blue bag easily. I zip it up, preparing to leave when a hand lands on my shoulder.

"How's… how's he doing?" the captain asks uncertainly, as if afraid of the answer. I sigh, turning to face him.

"He got some decent sleep last night, and so far he's only had one breakdown. It was a bad one though, and I've definitely decided to completely cut out excess sugar from his diet until he recovers. The little I gave him seemed to be effective." The captain nods, pulling out a notebook with tons of scribbles already on it.

"Okay, make sure the team knows to keep him away from sugar; got it." I raise an eyebrow at the notebook, making the captain laugh quietly.

"We're all so concerned, we practically tore through those doctor's notes last night. Tsukishima has been researching stuff non-stop, and Nishinoya and Tanaka are trying to make a list of stuff they want to do to help Hinata recover. Kageyama has been training even harder than normal, probably trying to make sure he'll be good enough to help Hinata make up missed practice time." The captain chuckles amusedly, scratching at the back of his neck. I smile, clutching at the straps of the bag on my back.

"I think he'll like that." The captain smiles even more, and I smile back.

"I gotta go though, I need to get these home to him so he can study." I comment, and the captain nods with an air of importance.

"If his grades start to slip, or he gets lazy, tell him I'll send Sugawara to sort him out." I raise an eyebrow, what was so scary about that setter?

When I got home, and relayed the message, it seemed that Hinata was even more petrified than after the hallucination.

Seriously, what was so scary about that setter?

.-.

Okay, so I made another seperate story that is one of my school essays on insomnia and Macbeth. If you want something easy to read that'll give you the basics on what is happening to Hinata, give it a read real quick and you should get a basic idea. See you next chapter! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

"Honey! I'm _hooome~_!" a voice cheers from the doorway, and I roll my eyes; setting down the contemporary science textbook in favor of glaring at the brown-haired male standing in a very strange pose at the kitchen entrance.

"…what the hell are you doing, Oikawa-san?" I question, wondering if this was one of my less violent hallucinations. I was totally expecting bunnies in pink tutus any second now.

"I bear gifts! Gifts of knowledge and wisdom to be distributed to my dearest pupil~!" Oikawa announces, depositing the black bag on the table with a flourish and a bow. I raise an eyebrow, my eye twitching slightly with what I hoped was a very clear ' _wtf are you doing, you idiot?'_ look on my face. It seems my expression was very amusing, because one glance had Oikawa suffering from a fit of laughter.

"Y-You're _face_ , Chibi-chan!" Oikawa giggles, sounding very much like a young school girl.

"You sound like a girl in middle school." I reply nonchantly, pretty much used to Oikawa's antics at this point.

It's been about 2 weeks, and things have been going decently smooth. My schedule was pretty set in stone, with only a slight change in pace here and there. Wake up, eat a very healthy breakfast (courtesy of Oikawa's insistence at healthy eating helping my sleeplessness), do my studies with Oikawa as a tutor, eat lunch, continue studies, and finally play volleyball until it was time to pick up Natsu. After getting Natsu, we'd make dinner, eat, and put Natsu to bed. Finally, we'd play volleyball until it truly got too dark to see and went inside. Last minute review of the day's studies, and then curling up together in bed. Most days I lay awake until 3 am in the morning, the medicine just barely knocking me out each time. I probably wouldn't have slept at all if it wasn't for Oikawa just _being_ there.

Despite how much I denied it, I actually found the eccentric Grand King's presence enjoyable; and I didn't want it to end. I liked his smile, his laugh, and his delighted eyes when I finally got a concept in math or science or any of my other studies. I liked how he flushed bright pink when embarrassed, and how his eyes would half-lid when he was teasing. I loved his mischievous smile he'd wear when either partial to a secret only he knew or was about to cause trouble.

The hallucinations have gotten better, my paranoia slowly disappearing as my anxiety lessened. There was no doubt about it; I was getting better. I was recovering.

"So, what did you ' _absolutely, positively have to run out and grab right now or you'd die of shame at my ignorance'_?" I ask, catching Oikawa's coy smile that meant mischief. He pulls out a small package that was printed in English. I had trouble reading it, but Oikawa helped me through it.

"Wonka's… Instant Snappers?" I look up at Oikawa in confusion, and he just smiles at me before pulling me outside.

"I have them shipped in from the Americas every once in a while; they're awesome!" he pulls a red roll of paper out of the box, passing it to me. I look at it questioningly, before looking back up at Oikawa.

"Ummm…" Oikawa chuckles, closing his hand around it and taking it; throwing it at the ground as hard as he could. I yelp and jump 10 feet up when the loud ' _pop!'_ sounds out; clearing Oikawa's shocked form and grabbing the roof of the house and hauling myself up.

"What was that?" I call down, slightly wondering how I managed to get up here. Oikawa looked shocked as he stared up at me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Chibi-chan…." Oikawa mumbles, his eyes wide and his cheeks slightly flush. I stare down at him before scurrying down to the ground once again. When I hit the ground, I was picked up and swung around like a tiny rag doll.

"When did you learn to jump that high?!" Oikawa exclaims excitedly, staring up at me with eyes wide with excitement. I shrug, my eyes glancing down at the ground that seemed very far away from my dangling feet as I'm spun around in a dizzying circle.

"I… dunno; please… put me down… Oikawa-san…." I groan, my eyes whirling in circles as my head spun. To my gratitude, Oikawa places me back down on the ground; my head still spinning.

"We have got to train you to hid harder and faster and then you'll be unstoppable! Dateko wouldn't even be able to block you!" Oikawa exclaims, turning away to fist pump the air before running off towards the kitchen.

"Lemme get the volleyball!" I nod, sitting down warily as my head continued to buck and spin like a mechanical bull ride. I could feel bile rising up in my throat, and before I could stop myself I found myself puking up lunch and stomach acid. The edges of my eyesight started to go dark, and I stood up to find Oikawa. I stumble towards the doorway, my vision going blurry.

"Chibi-chan! Where are you going?" I heard Oikawa call out from behind me, and I double-take; turning around and stumbling backwards. The kitchen was the other way… what was happening?

"…Chibi-chan… don't step back anymore…." Oikawa whispers, stepping towards me slowly. The volleyball in his hands was gone, and I look down at it to see it at my feet. It looked slightly flat and deflated.

"Man… is there a hole in this or something? Why is it so flat?" I mumble to myself, picking it up. It felt smaller, and definitely deflated. I decided to bounce it to see how much I'd have to fill it up.

When it hit the ground, it exploded into flames.

"Aaaaah!" I yell, jumping backwards to get away from the flames; Oikawa's scream unheard in my ear. I look up at him, wondering why he was running at me so slowly.

And then I remembered that there was a cliff on the other side of our yard.

.-.

"SHOUYOU!" I scream, running forward and diving for the cliff. I grab his hand, feeling how quick the pulse was beating through his wrist. The smaller boy was sobbing, holding on to dear life. One glance at his pupils told me enough; hallucination.

"It's okay… I got you…" I pull, thanking the gods that Shouyou was small and light and not a monster like Iwaizumi or something. If he had been any heavier, we both would've went plunging off the cliff.

I brace my shoulder, managing to pull Shouyou's upper body up on the ground with one strong tug. After that, it was a game of pull and push; and finally Hinata's entire body got to the top. He was sobbing, clinging to me like I was a lifeline.

I look down at him, smiling when I saw that his eyes were no longer dilated.

"It's okay… I got you, Shouyou-chan." The orangette nods, his sobs slowly quieting to choked hiccups. I rock us back and forth; peppering the top of his head with small kisses. The other calmed, curling up in my lap like a small child. I finally grabbed his chin, pulling his head up to look at me.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again." I mumble, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"You okay?" I ask the little orangette curled up on the couch. He nods, staring up at me; looking absolutely adorable cuddled up in fluffy blankets and pillows. I smile, sitting down next to him and pulling him into my lap.

"I brought popcorn, Chibi-chan; now what movie do you want to watch?" Hinata thought for a second before looking back at me.

"Can we watch Disney?" I raise an eyebrow, what was Disney?

"Wait… you DON'T know Disney?!" Hinata gasps, staring at me. I shake my head, and the boy shoots out of my lap and towards the movie cabinet.

"Okay, Marvel, Princess, or Pixar?" he asks me from over his shoulder, and since I didn't know what was what, I went with the simplest.

"Uhhh… Marvel?" Hinata nods, pulling out a stack of DVDs.

"Okay, so then… Iron Man, Captain America, Ant-Man, Thor, Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Civil War, X-Men, Fantastic 4, or Deadpool?" Hinata asks, and I feel a sweat drop trail down my head at the choice.

"Ummm… Deadpool sounds cool?" I guess, Hinata's laughter startling me.

"Oh boy, I hope you're ready for this." He giggles, popping it in and sitting back in my lap. I grab the remote, genuinely scared for the future, and press play.

I wasn't prepared at all. The dirty jokes, the blood… when the movie ended and the scene after the credits was over, I sat stock still on the couch with a dazed look on my face. Hinata was trying to stifle his giggles, but was failing horribly. I slowly turn my head to look down at him, a clear look of ' _what the ever living fuck?'_ probably broadcasted beautifully on my face.

"Do you want to watch some Pixar now?" Hinata giggles, and I nod numbly. Hinata pops in another movie, this one being called Inside Out. I quickly snap out of my traumatized state as I focused on the main characters in this movie. My favorite quickly became Disgust, and one glance at Hinata told me his favorite was Joy. It was adorable watching him absorb the innocent movie.

I put an arm around him, leaning against him and laying my cheek on his head. Hinata hums, cuddling up into me. I stroke his soft, orange hair gently as I felt my eyelids grow heavy. The movie ends (and I totally _did not_ cry at the end, why would I do that?) and I smile down at Hinata.

"So, you wanna take a nap, Shouyou-chan?" I ask, and Hinata nods sleepily, curling up in my lap. I smile, laying back on the couch with the blankets still draped over the both of us. I let out a yawn before settling against Hinata and falling asleep.

I wake up again a couple hours later, yawning tiredly before glancing at the time; 3:30 pm. I groan, standing up and stumbling to the kitchen; careful to not wake up Hinata. I open the fridge, pulling out rice and fish to make for dinner. I cook the food, putting it onto plates when I'm finished. I look at the time again, 4:15.

I take another look in the living room, seeing that Hinata was still asleep in the same position. I couldn't find it in me to wake him up, he needed as much sleep as he physically could. I smile, deciding to wake up the boy later. I walk back into the kitchen, eating dinner and then running upstairs to take a shower. To my surprise, when I got back down, Hinata was still asleep in the _same_ position. I glance at the clock, 6:05. At this rate Hinata wasn't going to get any sleep at all tonight.

"Shouyou-chan…." I sigh, walking over and rubbing his shoulder softly, trying to wake him up. To my surprise, he didn't respond or even make a noise. He just laid there breathing steadily in and out.

"Shouyou-chan, we need to practice volleyball. You wanted to work on your serve; didn't you?" I repeat, a little bit worried. Once again, Hinata didn't reply. I started to panic.

"Shouyou-chan! Wake up!" I yell, shaking rougher in an effort to wake him up. He didn't reply, or even move. I was panicking, and I rushed over to the counter where my phone was and picked it up, dialing a number.

"Yes, who is it?" the doctor's voice answers from the other side, sounding annoyed.

"Doctor-san, it's Oikawa; the person watching over Hinata-san due to his chronic insomnia!" I answer, still panicking.

"Ah yes, is everything alright?"

"No! Hinata isn't waking up! It's been 3 hours and when I tried to wake him he didn't respond!" I answer, and the line went silent. "Doctor-san?"

"Get him to the closest hospital; he may be entering a coma." The doctor's quiet voice answers, and I hang up on the spot. I rush over to the couch, shoving the phone in my pants pocket and picking up Hinata.

"C'mon Shouyou-chan, wake up!" I plead, carrying him to the family car. I grab the keys off the counter, laying Hinata in the back seat with both seat belts over him to prevent him from getting hurt. Once I sat down I slammed on the gas, rushing to the hospital.

When I got there, I saw the doctor waiting with stretchers. I quickly unload Hinata, catching the attention of several nurses and they laid him out, allowing me to come with him.

They wouldn't let me be present during the testing stages, so I quickly called up first his mother and next the Karasuno team.

"What do you mean he's in a coma?!" Sugawara screams from the other side, and I answer back with tears sliding down my face.

"I mean he's in a coma! He won't wake up! They're doing tests on him right now!"

"Which hospital?!"

"Karasuno!" I answer, full-on crying now.

"We'll be right there, keep me posted on what happens until we get there!" the other line hangs up, and I close the phone, crying into my hands. When the doctor comes in, I could tell from his face that _nothing_ was all right.

"How bad…?" I ask, and the doctor sighs.

"We have no idea when he'll wake up. In fact…." The man sighs, walking over and sitting next to me and putting his arm on my shoulder.

"we don't know if he'll _ever_ wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought your job was to make sure this _didn't_ happen!" the white-haired setter screams at me, and I found myself face-to-face with a demon in human skin. It was terrifying, but at the moment I was too distressed to fend for myself. Tears were still fresh in my eyes, and Hinata's sister, Natsu, toddled up to me and hugged me tightly, glaring at Sugawara.

"Stop being mean to Daio-san! He and Ani no Hiryu were happy; they were always cuddling and kissing each other on the couch!" she declares, making me go bright red and the Karasuno team freeze.

"They… were… _what_?" Sugawara and Kageyama growl out, and Natsu faces back against them angrily.

"Daio-san and Ani no Hiryu liked each other very much, and you shouldn't be mean to Daio-san because nii-chan is taking a nap! Nii-chan will wake up soon, but not if you keep making Daio-san upset!" Natsu declares, hugging around my neck tighter. I clutch onto her, fresh tears in my eyes as well. I don't pay attention to the Karasuno team, I could only focus on the darling little ball of sunshine in my arms.

"Natsu, you're my sukoshi hi; you got that?" I mumble, and the little girl nods.

"Nii-chan will wake up soon, won't he?" she asks, and I try to find it in my heart to tell her the truth; that we had no idea. That I had no idea. That the boy on the hospital bed might never wake up. That her brother might never wake up again.

"Of course he will, my darling Hiryu; nii-chan is tough! He'll wake up just in time for you to graduate from kindergarten, you'll see!" Hinata's mother answers, sweeping Natsu into her arms and hugging her. "So make sure you wipe away those tears; you know Ani no Hiryu doesn't like it when you cry!"

Natsu nods, wiping away her tears avidly. She gives a large smile at her mother, and I smile at the two. Looking at them, you could almost guess there was nothing wrong.

The doctor walks in, taking in the large group of people in the waiting room.

"We can take in visitors, just make sure you don't mess with his bed or his body and be careful of the equipment. If you knock into it wrong, you could cut off his air flow or IV." The Karasuno team nods, walking in with Hinata's mother and Natsu on their heels. I don't follow. The doctor notices me, sitting down next to me.

"You're not going to go inside?" he asks, and my eyes burned in effort of keeping back another tirade of tears.

"I… I failed them… I could've prevented this! I could've!" I burst out into sobs, no tears coming forth. I had cried out everything I could. The doctor's soothing rubbing on my shoulder brought me back to reality, and I look up at him.

"There is nothing you could do to prevent this; it was probably going to happen no matter what you did. Once the body decides to shut down, there is little we can do to prevent this. The only thing we can do is try to wake the body back up." The doctor reassures, and I nod; looking down at the ugly blue carpet.

"So… I didn't help him at all…? I did nothing to help him recover?" I ask, and the doctor shakes his head again.

"No, that's not true at all; you got him to sleep, that probably postponed the coma by quite a bit longer than if he had continued on with no sleep at all." He reassures, and I nod, my head still buried in my hands.

"You really do love him, don't you?" the doctor asks, and without really thinking about it, I reply;

"Yeah, I really do."

.-.

 _It's perfect here._

I jump up, clearing the net and watching the ball cross my vision and line up with the palm of my hand perfectly as I swung down, slamming the ball downward and scoring another point for Karasuno.

"Nice spike, Hinata-san!" Daichi-san calls, catching the ball and bouncing it as he prepared to serve. I smile back, getting back into position behind Kageyama. I glance over at the scoreboard, 5:3. We were winning.

Karasuno was enjoying a friendly match against Nekoma yet again; and they kept playing match after match, win after win followed by loss after loss. It was an even fight, and I could feel boundless energy coursing through me at a million miles per minute.

Another set comes to me perfectly, and I pull off a quick, laughing when Nekoma receives it perfectly, sending it up and over the net once again. Tsukishima sends it to Kageyama, and I dash off towards the blockers, turning a hard right and sprinting down towards the other, emptier, side.

Nothing was wrong, everything was perfect.

Nekoma's coach called a quick time out for everyone to rehydrate, and with a grin that rivaled the U. S's Grand Canyon, I rushed to the sidelines with the rest of my team. I down my bottle of water, positively thrumming with energy. I look up to the sidelines, something confusing catching my eye for a split second.

A white and teal volleyball uniform. A flash of brown hair. A muffled yell. But when I focused on it, it was gone.

"Hinata, focus on the game!" Coach Ukai calls, and I jolt before turning back around, back on the court already. The previous confusion vanished from my mind as Daichi-san prepared to serve.

There was nothing wrong with the world at all.


	8. Chapter 8

I have no idea how long I sat there, at Hinata's bedside just waiting for _something_. I refused to acknowledge that that's all I've been doing for the past couple weeks. I've had little to no sleep, and I've barely eaten anything. Stress and depression has kept me awake. My once athletic-body has deteriorated to skin and bones

It's ironic that the thing that I had tried to cure Hinata of is now killing me.

"Oikawa-san, you need to sleep." A nurse whispers, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shake my head, refusing to move from my spot. She doesn't try to force me.

Another 4 weeks pass like this. I don't go to school; there's no point. My parents haven't come, or if they have, I haven't noticed. The hallucinations have started, and they're horrible. My nerves fry and electricity jolts through me every time I close my eyes for longer than a second. I've chewed my nails to the point where they were bandaged and wrapped so much I couldn't move them.

Another month.

My eyes have sunken into their sockets, I couldn't move from my spot even if I chose to. Hinata was still so beautiful; unchanged from the day he had first fallen into his coma.

I've stopped believing he was going to wake up.

"Hinata… I love you…." I whisper, tears once again slipping down my sunken cheeks, my head hanging limply. My vision swirled, and I watched as Hinata's hand twitched and his heart monitor picked speed. For once, my eyes grew heavy; too heavy for me to keep open. I laid down my head on Hinata's lap, slowly letting my eyes drift close.

The heart monitor connected to Hinata stopped beating. I stopped breathing. I didn't notice, letting my eyelids slide shut and engulfing myself in darkness.

.-.

I land another spike solidly against the gym floor, both feet hitting the ground simultaneously as the whistle sounded, long and loud. We had won.

"Great spike, Shouyou-chan!" a familiar voice calls out, and I turn to see someone I had been waiting for earnestly. He held a water bottle for me, and he was in a teal jacket and white track pants. His brown hair was spiked as normal, and his large caramel eyes were as bright as the day I first met him.

"Oikawa! You finally made it!" I yell, running over to him. He smiles and lifts me up into a hug, giving me a peck on the cheek before handing me the water bottle.

"Sorry, I fell asleep and overslept." He admits, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. I smile at him, jumping up and pecking him on the cheek myself before guzzling my water.

"That's alright. I'm glad you're here now, we just won!" Oikawa smiles, clapping me on the back happily.

"Great job, Chibi-chan! I'm glad I made it in time to see your final spike!" he replies, staring down at me lovingly. I knew that look, and I smile and return it.

"I love you, Chibi-chan."

"I love you too, Grand King."

As we lent in to each other for a kiss, the referee continued to blow his whistle; a long, flat, never-ending tune.

The End

Who said the ending to this was gonna be happy? Well, I had lots of fun writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! As for the effects of Chronic Insomnia, each of the symptoms that played a part in this story is realistic and _can_ infact happen if you do not get enough sleep for extended periods of time.

As a sufferer from chronic-insomnia myself, I can say that insomnia sucks; and I suggest that you always get 8 hours of sleep, or near that. The hallucinations suck. The depression and stress suck. Don't fall into that hole, and make sure you get plenty of sleep.

With that, have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Alternate ending**

I have no idea how long I sat there, at Hinata's bedside just waiting for _something_. I refused to acknowledge that that's all I've been doing for the past couple weeks. I've slept and ate enough to ward off annoying nurses, my schoolwork constantly being sent to me to be completed at Hinata's bedside. I refused to move from my spot unless I needed the bathroom.

The Karasuno team has visited frequently, the silver-haired setter apologizing for his enraged outburst at me. Hinata's family has visited just as much, Natsu filling me with hope with each of her heartfelt declarations.

"When Nii-chan wakes up, I'm gonna play dollies with him all day!"

"When Nii-chan wakes up, we're gonna watch all our princess movies together with you, Daio-san!"

"When Nii-chan wakes up, you're both gonna teach me to play volley ball! I wanna be a spiker!"

Each declaration filled me with hope, only to slam me with even more sadness when Natsu's Nii-chan didn't wake up.

What cheered me up a little bit was the fact that the dark bags under Hinata's eyes slowly disappeared; his constant sleeping state slowly curing his chronic insomnia. So at least I had that.

"Please wake up, Shouyou…." I whisper, laying my head down on his lap and closing my eyes.

.-.

I slam down on the spike with all my might, but the contact felt wrong. I watched in slow motion as the spike sailed horizontally through the air; hitting the other end of the gym. I felt frustration build up in my throat as the referee blew the whistle twice, signaling defeat.

"Darn it!" I yell, shaking my head and apologizing to my team mates. They smiled, shaking their heads at me silently.

"Okay guys, time to head home!" coach yells, and I groan in sadness before jogging over to the bench. I was surprised when I got over there and was met by someone who _wasn't_ on our team.

"Oikawa-san! What're you doing here?" I question, and he smiles at me.

"I decided to come pick you up, remember, Shouyou? Your mother and sister want you for dinner tonight; she's making meat buns tonight!" he exclaims happily, and I smile at him before pulling him up. I gather my things, wave to my teammates, and run with Oikawa to the gym door. As we exit, the path ahead shines brightly, and with a start I shift.

And then I open my eyes.

The End

You really thought I'd leave you with such a sad ending? You don't know me at all. ^-^


End file.
